Rotary pumps are well known structures employed to pump fluids from one location to another. Rotary gear pumps conventionally employ two gears having meshing teeth disposed in a rotary pump housing to deliver fluid entering the housing interior from an inlet opening to an outlet opening. One of the toothed gears is a drive gear rotated by a motor or other suitable means while the other gear conventionally is a driven gear driven by and rotating in response to rotation of the drive gear.
It is not at all unusual for cavitation pitting damage to occur in rotary pumps. Typically such damage will be in the form of pitting occurring within the interior of the pump housing. Pump life can be drastically reduced and considerable time and expense can be involved when repairing or replacing pumps having cavitation pitting damage.